protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Um Anarquista no MIT
Noam Chomsky "Noam Chomsky é o culpado dessa situação, ou seja, porque ainda não temos bons programas de tradução automática. É tão brilhante, e sua teoria de gramáticas geracionais, tão boa, que por 40 anos foi usada por todo mundo nesse campo, deslocando o foco da semântica para a sintaxe", reclama o engenheiro computacional Marvin Minsky, professor titular do Massachussets Institute of Technology, MIT. Chomsky é o tipo de pessoa que brilha mesmo quando acusado. Mas a linguística não é seu único ramo de destaque. Como cientista político, o norte-americano é um dos intelectuais mais respeitados hoje no mundo. Notório pela perspicaz crítica à política externa norte-americana, consulta obrigatória para uma maior compreensão do capitalismo. "Com o fim da Guerra Fria, os países do terceiro mundo estão mais submissos ao poder dos EUA. Essa é a razão pelo qual os golpes militares não são mais necessários na América Latina. Hoje existem os "senados virtuais", a dívida externa, a liberalização do capital como formas de controle. Claro que as elites latino-americanas participam de tudo isso. Elas adoram esses esquemas, sempre foi assim. A Inglaterra não dominou a Índia com tropas inglesas - as elites na Índia foram cúmplices e enriqueceram com a ocupação, enquanto o país se tornava cada vez mais miserável", denuncia Chomsky. Em relação ao Brasil, o pensador defende a idéia de que a dívida externa deveria ser cancelada. "98% da população não tem nada a ver com ela, quem a contraiu foram os ditadores, os grandes latifundiários e a elite". No passado, Cuba e Costa Rica tiveram suas dívidas canceladas, pois, houve certo consenso(forçado, claro) de que se tratavam de dívidas injustas, empurradas à nação. Chomsky diz que essa é exatamente a situação dos países do terceiro mundo. Mas esse não é o assunto da entrevista a seguir. Publicada em 1996, na edição nº 2 da revista Red & Black Revolution, gira em torno da visão do pensador sobre a ideologia dominante e suas alternativas. O pensador respondeu as perguntas de Kevin Doyle por escrito. RBR: Em primeiro lugar, Noam, por muito tempo você tem defendido a ideologia anarquista. Muitas pessoas estão familiarizadas com a introdução que você escreveu em 1970 para o "Anarchism" de Daniel Guerin. Porém, mais recentemente, como no filme "Manufacturing Consent", você aproveitou a oportunidade para novamente frisar o potencial do anarquismo e da ideologia anarquista. O que te atrai no anarquismo? CHOMSKY: Eu fui levado ao anarquismo como adolescente, assim que passei a ver o mundo além de um ângulo bem fechado, e desde então, não tenho visto motivos para repensar essa distante atitude. Considero o anarquismo singularmente válido para procurar e identificar estruturas de autoridade, hierarquia e dominação, em qualquer aspecto da vida, e para desafiá-las. Ao menos que haja uma justificativa, são ilegítimas e deveriam ser desmanteladas, para aumentar o nível de liberdade humana. Isso inclui poder político, posse e administração, relações entre homens e mulheres, pais e filhos, a nossa responsabilidade no destino das futuras gerações (o imperativo moral básico atrás de qualquer movimento social, a meu ver), e por aí vai. Naturalmente, isso significa desafiar às gigantes instituições de coerção e controle: o estado, às irresponsáveis tiranias privadas que controlam a maior parte da economia doméstica e internacional, e tudo mais. Mas não apenas essas. É isso o que eu sempre entendi ser a essência do anarquismo: a convicção de que a 'obrigação de se explicar' é da autoridade, e ela deveria ser desmontada caso a obrigação não seja cumprida. Se eu estou dando um passeio com meus netos e eles se atiram numa rua cheia de carros, usarei não apenas autoridade mas também coerção física para impedí-los. O ato poderia ser contestado, mas acho que receberia isso com prazer. E há outros casos; a vida é um assunto complicado, nós entendemos muito pouco sobre as pessoas e a sociedade, e veredictos majestosos são, geralmente, mais uma fonte de dano do que de benefício. Mas o ponto de vista tem lógica, creio eu, e pode nos conduzir perfeitamente por um bom caminho. Além dessas generalidades, nós também passamos a olhar para situações que são justamente aonde surgem as questões de interesse e preocupação humanas. RBR: É correto dizer que suas idéias e críticas são hoje mais amplamente conhecidas do que antes. Poderia também ser dito que suas opiniões são amplamente respeitadas. Como você acha que seu apoio ao anarquismo é recebido dentro desse contexto? Particularmente, estou interessado na resposta que você recebe das pessoas que estão se interessando por política pela primeira vez e que talvez tenham cruzado com suas opiniões. Pessoas como essas se surpreendem com seu apoio ao anarquismo? Elas se interessam? CHOMSKY: A intelectualidade em geral, como você sabe, associa anarquismo com caos, violência, bombas, ruptura, e por aí vai. Então as pessoas são frequentemente surpreendidas quando me vêem falar positivamente do anarquismo, quando me identifico com as principais idéias. Mas minha impressão é que entre o público em geral, as idéias básicas parecem razoáveis quando as nuvens se dissipam. Claro que quando nos viramos para questões específicas - digamos, a natureza das famílias, ou como uma economia poderia funcionar numa sociedade que é mais livre e justa - dúvidas e polêmicas aparecem. Mas é assim que deve ser. A física não pode realmente explicar como a água flui da torneira para sua pia. Quando nós encaramos problemas mais vastamente complexos, de valor humano, o consenso é muito pequeno. Há muito espaço para discórdia e a especulação, tanto mental quanto empírica das possibilidades, para nos ajudar a apreender mais. RBR: Talvez, mais que nenhuma outra coisa, o anarquismo tenha sido vítima da deturpação. Anarquismo pode significar coisas diferentes para as pessoas. Você precisa explicar, com frequência, o que é que você entende por anarquismo? A deturpação que o anarquismo sofre te incomoda? CHOMSKY: Toda deturpação é uma moléstia. Muito desse fenômeno tem sua origem em estruturas de poder que têm interesse em evitar a compreensão, por motivos bastante óbvios. Vale a pena recordar "Principles of Government" de David Hume. Ele manifestou surpresa com o fato das pessoas sempre terem se submetido às regras 'deles'. Conclui que "a força está sempre do lado dos governados, os governadores não têm nada para se sustentar a não ser a opinião. Então, na opinião apenas, é que esse governo está fundamentado; e essa regra se estende aos governos mais despóticos e militarizados, tão bem quanto aos mais livres e populares." Hume era muito perspicaz e, por acaso, dificilmente um libertário, segundo os padrões da época. Ele com certeza subestimou a eficácia da 'força'. Mas sua observação me parece basicamente correta e, particularmente, essencial para as sociedades mais livres, onde a arte de controlar a opinião é refinadíssima. Deturpação e outras formas de confundir são acessórios naturais. Então, a deturpação me incomoda? Claro, mas do mesmo modo que um clima pútrido. Ela irá existir enquanto as concentrações de poder continuarem produzindo uma espécie de classe supervisora para defendê-las. Já que elas não costumam ser muito brilhantes - ou são brilhantes apenas o suficiente para saberem que é melhor evitar a arena do fato e do argumento - se apoiam na deturpação, satanização, e outros dispositivos à mão de quem sabe que está protegido pelos diversos meios à serviço do mais forte. Nós deveríamos entender como tudo isso ocorre, e desatar da melhor maneira possível. Isso é parte do projeto de libertação - de nós mesmos e dos outros, ou mais razoavelmente, de pessoas trabalhando em conjunto para alcançar esse objetivo. Parece simplório e é. Mas apesar disso, quando o absurdo e a postura subserviente predominam, eu tenho que encontrar muitos pontos de vista sobre a vida humana e a sociedade, que não são simplórios. RBR: E nos círculos de esquerda mais bem definidos(onde espera-se encontrar mais familiaridade com o que o anarquismo atualmente representa)? Você encontra alguma surpresa devido às suas opiniões e seu apoio ao anarquismo? CHOMSKY: Se entendi o que quer dizer 'círculos de esquerda mais bem definidos', neles não há muita surpresa sobre minhas opiniões em relação ao anarquismo, pois muito pouco se conhece sobre minhas opiniões sobre qualquer coisa. Esses não são os círculos com que eu lido. Você raramente encontrará uma referência à qualquer coisa que eu diga ou escreva. Claro que isso não é inteiramente verdade, assim, nos EUA (mas raramente no Reino Unido ou qualquer outro lugar), em alguns dos setores mais críticos e independentes, que poderiam ser chamados de 'círculos de esquerda definidos', você pode encontrar alguma familiaridade com o que eu faço; e eu tenho amigos e associações espalhadas aqui e ali. Mas dê uma olhada nos livros e jornais, e você verá o que quero dizer. Eu não espero que o que eu escreva e diga seja melhor recebido nesses círculos do que nos clubes de faculdades ou nas redações de jornais - de novo, com algumas exceções. A questão é apenas secundária, tanto que fica difícil responder. RBR: Muitas pessoas têm notado que você usa o termo 'socialismo libertário' da mesma maneira que você usa a palavra 'anarquia'. Você vê esses termos como sendo basicamente similares? O anarquismo é um tipo de socialismo pra você? A comparação tem sido feita no sentido de 'anarquismo é equivalente à socialismo com liberdade'. Você concordaria com esse enunciado básico? CHOMSKY: O prefácio para o livro de Guerin que você mencionou começa com uma citação de um simpatizante do anarquismo de um século atrás, que diz que 'o anarquismo tem uma forte defesa' e 'aguenta qualquer coisa'. Um grande fator disso tem sido o que tradicionalmente vem sendo denominado como 'socialismo libertário'. Tentei explicar no prefácio e aonde quer que estive, o que quis dizer com aquilo, enfatizando que dificilmente seria algo novo; me refiro às idéias dos líderes anarquistas que citei, e que, de modo particularmente consistente, descrevem-se como socialistas ao mesmo tempo que condenam duramente a 'nova classe' de intelectuais radicais, que procuravam alcançar o poder no curso da luta popular para depois se tornarem a viciosa 'burocracia vermelha', a qual Bakunin alertou, e que geralmente é chamada de 'socialismo'. Eu concordo, especialmente, com a teoria de Rudolf Rocker de que essas tendências(absolutamente decisivas) no anarquismo vêm da melhor porção do iluminismo e do pensamento liberal clássico, muito além do que ele descreveu. De fato, como eu tentei mostrar, elas diferem nitidamente da teoria e prática do marxismo/leninismo, das doutrinas 'libertárias' que são confeccionadas nos EUA e no Reino Unido em particular, de outras ideologias contemporâneas, e de todas que parecem se reduzir à defesa de uma ou outra forma de autoridade ilegítima, oferecendo, de fato, a verdadeira tirania. A REVOLUÇÃO ESPANHOLA RBR: No passado, quando você costumava falar de anarquismo, você muitas vezes se concentrava no exemplo da Revolução Espanhola. Para você, parecia haver dois aspectos nesse exemplo. Por um lado, a experiência da Revolução Espanhola é uma boa demonstração do 'anarquismo em ação'. Por outro, você enfatiza que é um bom exemplo de como os trabalhadores podem se fundamentar em seus próprios esforços, usando democracia participativa. Esses dois aspectos - anarquismo em ação e democracia participativa - são apenas um e a mesma coisa para você? O anarquismo é uma filosofia para o poder do povo? CHOMSKY: Eu sou relutante em usar polissílabos enfeitados como "filosofia" para me referir ao que aparenta ser apenas bom-senso. Também me sinto desconfortável com slogans. Os feitos dos trabalhadores e camponeses na Espanha, antes da revolução ser esmagada, foram impressionantes em diversos sentidos. O termo 'democracia participativa' é recente, e foi desenvolvido em outro contexto, mas certamente existem pontos de contato. Me desculpe se isso soa evasivo. Certamente é, mas isso porque eu não acho que o conceito, tanto de anarquismo quanto de democracia participativa, está claro o suficiente para eu poder responder se são a mesmo coisa. RBR: Um dos principais feitos da Revolução Espanhola foi o passo da democracia baseada no povo. Em termos de população, estima-se que mais de 3 milhões estavam envolvidos. A produção rural e urbana foi administrada pelos próprios trabalhadores. Na sua opinião, é uma coincidência que anarquistas, notórios por sua defesa da liberdade individual, tenham tido sucesso no ramo da administração coletiva? CHOMSKY: Absolutamente nenhuma coincidência. As tendências no anarquismo, que eu sempre achei mais convincentes, apontam para uma sociedade altamente organizada, integrando diversos formas de estruturas(área de trabalho, comunidade, e muitos outros tipos de associação voluntária), porém, controladas pelos participantes, não por aqueles em posição de dar ordens (exceto, de novo, quando a autoridade pode ser justificada, como, as vezes, é o caso em situações bem específicas). DEMOCRACIA RBR: Anarquistas costumam realizar grandes esforços na construção da democracia popular. Sem dúvida, eles são muitas vezes acusados de querer 'levar a democracia à extremos'. Apesar disso, muitos anarquistas não poderiam identificar, prontamente, a democracia como um componente central da filosofia anarquista. Costumam descrever sua política de forma parecida com a do socialismo ou então como algo sobre o individual - eles são menos propensos a falar que anarquismo é democracia. Você concordaria que ideais democráticos são o ponto central do anarquismo? CHOMSKY: O entendimento da democracia entre anarquistas costuma ser o entendimento da democracia parlamentar, conforme ela tem aparecido dentro de sociedades com profundas características repressivas. Pegue os EUA, o qual tem sido tão livre como qualquer outro país, desde o começo. A democracia norte-americana foi fundada no princípio, destacado por James Madison no tratado constitucional de 1787, de que a função prioritária do governo é 'proteger a minoria abastada da maioria'. Desse modo, ele alertou que se a Inglaterra - a única democracia aparente de acordo com os modelos vigentes - permitisse ao povo em geral participar dos assuntos públicos, eles poderiam implementar a reforma agrária e outras 'atrocidades'; e que o sistema americano precisa ser cuidadosamente esculpido para que tal crime seja evitado, pois os 'direitos de propriedade' devem ser defendidos (na verdade, devem vencer). Dentro desse contexto, a democracia parlamentária merece a crítica ácida dos libertários genuínos. E eu omiti muitas outras características nada sutis - como o escravidão, para mencionar apenas uma; ou então o salário escravo, duramente criticado por trabalhadores que não tinham sequer ouvido falar de anarquismo ou comunismo, justamente no século XIX pra frente. Leninismo RBR: A importância da democracia popular para qualquer mudança significativa na sociedade parece ser evidente por si só, apesar da esquerda ter sido ambígua sobre isso no passado. Falo sobre a esquerda em geral - da social-democracia, mas também do bolchevismo - tradições de esquerda que, possivelmente, têm mais semelhança com o pensamento da elite do que com a verdadeira prática democrática. Lenin, para usar um exemplo bastante conhecido, era cético em relação a possibilidade dos trabalhadores serem capazes de desenvolver qualquer outra coisa além do sindicato. Pra mim, ele quis que os trabalhadores não podem enxergar além dos problemas imediatos. De modo parecido, a socialista fabianista, Beatrice Webb, muito influente no Partido dos Trabalhadores inglês, achava que os trabalhadores se interessavam apenas pelas corridas de cavalo. Qual a origem desse elitismo e quais suas conseqüências para a esquerda? CHOMSKY: Temo que seja difícil para mim responder isso. Se o bolchevismo está incluído na esquerda, então eu poderia me separar totalmente dela. Lenin foi um dos grandes inimigos do socialismo, na minha opinião, por motivos que eu tenho colocado. A idéia de que trabalhadores estão apenas interessados nas corridas de cavalo é um disparate que não resiste a uma rápida olhada na história do trabalho ou da ativa e independente imprensa sindical, que floresceu em muitos lugares, incluindo as cidades-fábricas de New England, perto de onde eu escrevo. Sem falar no inspirador registro de batalhas travadas pelos perseguidos e oprimidos em toda a história até os dias de hoje. Pegue o mais miserável canto deste hemisfério: Haiti, visto pelos conquistadores europeus como um paraíso, foi origem de uma parte considerável da riqueza européia. Hoje está devastado, talvez de maneira irreversível. Poucos anos atrás, sob condições que poucas pessoas nos países ricos poderiam imaginar, camponeses e favelados organizaram um movimento pela democracia popular que ultrapassa tudo que eu ouvi falar. Só mesmo alguns ministros profundamente comprometidos poderiam não morrer de rir, ao ouvir os solenes discursos de intelectuais e políticos norte-americanos sobre as lições de democracia que os EUA têm a ensinar aos haitianos. Os feitos desses haitianos foram tão sólidos e apavorantes ao poder, que o povo teve que se sujeitar a outra dose de terror, cujo patrocínio norte-americano é muito maior do que as pessoas imaginam. E eles ainda não se renderam! Estão interessados apenas em corridas de cavalo? Sugiro algumas linhas de Rousseau que costumo citar: "Quando vejo multidões de selvagens inteiramente nus desdenharem a opulência européia e suportar fome, fogo, a espada e a morte para preservar sua independência, sinto que não cabe a escravos tentar entender a liberdade." RBR: Seu trabalho - "Deterring Democracy", "Necessary Illusions", entre outros - tem abordado consistentemente a função e predomínio dos ideais elitistas nas sociedades como a nossa. Você tem argumentado que dentro da democracia ocidental (ou parlamentar) há uma profunda oposição à qualquer função ou contribuição verdadeira da massa popular, para que a irregular distribuição de renda, favorável aos ricos, não seja ameaçada. Nisso, seu trabalho é muito convincente, mas algo em suas afirmações tem causado surpresa. Por exemplo, você compara a política de John F. Kennedy com a usada por Lenin. Isso, eu poderia acrescentar, tem chocado simpatizantes de ambos os lados! Você poderia discorrer um pouco sobre a validade da comparação? CHOMSKY: Eu não equiparei, de todo, as doutrinas liberais da administração Kennedy com as leninistas. O que fiz foi listar os evidentes pontos de intercessão, particularmente, da maneira como previu Bakunin, um século antes, em seu agudo comentário sobre a 'nova classe'. Por exemplo, eu citei passagens de McNamara sobre a necessidade de 'aumentar o controle administrativo se pretende-se ser realmente livre', e sobre como a sub-administração, que é a 'verdadeira ameaça à 'democracia', é uma agressão irracional. Mude algumas poucas palavras nessas passagens, e nós temos a clássica doutrina leninista. Já as causas, são especialmente profundas, em ambos os casos. Sem a devida explicação sobre o que as pessoas consideram chocantes, eu não posso responder satisfatoriamente. As comparações são específicas e eu as julgo adequadamente justas. Se não, estou equivocado, e me interessaria ser esclarecido. MARXISMO RBR: Especificamente, o leninismo se refere à forma como o marxismo foi conduzido por Lenin. Você está separando, de modo incondicional, os tratados de Marx da particular análise que você faz de Lenin, quando você usa o termo 'leninismo'? Você vê uma continuidade entre Marx e as atitudes de Lenin? CHOMSKY: Os alertas de Bakunin sobre a 'burocracia vermelha', que instituiria 'o pior de todos os governos despóticos', foram feitos muito antes de Lenin, e eram dirigidos aos seguidores do Sr. Marx. Houve, de fato, seguidores de diversos tipos. Pannekoek, Luxembourg, Mattick e outros estão muito longe de Lenin, e seus pontos de vista muitas vezes convergem em elementos do anarco-sindicalismo. Korsch e outros escreveram de maneira simpática à revolução anarquista na Espanha. Existe sim, prosseguimento de Marx para Lenin, mas ele também existe em marxistas que foram ásperos críticos de Lenin e do bolchevismo. O trabalho de Teodor Shanin, anos atrás, sobre as últimas posições de Marx em relação a revolução camponesa, também é relevante. Estou longe de ser um estudioso de Marx, e não me aventuraria a qualquer julgamento sério sobre qual dessas linhas reflete o 'verdadeiro Marx', se é que pode haver uma resposta para isso. RBR: Recentemente, nós obtemos uma cópia do seu livro "Notes on Anarchism". Nele, você comenta algumas posições do 'Marx inicial', em particular, o desenvolvimento da idéia de alienação sob o capitalismo. Você aceita, em termos gerais, essa divisão na vida e obra de Marx: um jovem libertário socialista, e , nos últimos anos, um rígido autoritário? CHOMSKY: O 'Marx inicial' se deve certamente ao ambiente em que ele vivia, podendo-se encontrar muita semelhança com o pensamento que gerou o liberalismo clássico, aspectos do iluminismo e do romantismo francês e alemão. Novamente, não estudei Marx suficientemente para pretender um julgamento final. Minha inpressão, até aonde ela cabe, é que o Marx inicial foi mais uma figura do iluminismo tardio, e o Marx posterior, um ativista altamente autoritário, um analista crítico do capitalismo que tinha muito pouco a dizer sobre alternativas socialistas. Mas isso são impressões. RBR: Pelo que entendi, o centro de sua visão analítica é produto da idéia que você faz da natureza humana. No passado, a natureza humana era encarada como algo, talvez, regressivo, até limitado. Por exemplo, o aspecto imutável da natureza humana é muitas vezes usado como argumento de que as coisas não podem mudar realmente. É um argumento usado contra o anarquismo. Você tem uma visão diferente? Por que? CHOMSKY: A base do ponto de vista de qualquer um é sempre algum julgamento da natureza humana, mesmo que a opinião esteja longe da perspicácia ou careça de articulação. Pelo menos, isso vale para pessoas que se consideram agentes morais, não monstros. Tirando os monstros, alguém que apoie a reforma ou revolução, estabilidade ou retorno à estágios ancestrais, ou simplesmente o cultivo do próprio jardim, tem sempre firmes convicções de que aquilo é 'bom para as pessoas'. Esse julgamento é baseado em algum aspecto da natureza humana (a qual uma pessoa racional tentará ver o mais claro possível), admitindo que isso pode ser avaliado. Então nesse ponto eu não sou diferente de ninguém. Você está certo quando diz que a natureza humana tem sido vista como algo regressivo, mas isso deve ser resultado de profunda confusão. Minha neta não é diferente de uma rocha, uma salamandra, uma galinha, um macaco? Uma pessoa que solta tão improvável absurdo, admite que existe uma natureza humana distinta. Sobra então apenas a questão sobre o que é ela? Uma questão singular e fascinante, de enorme interesse científico e significado humano. Conhecemos uma quantia considerável sobre certos aspectos dela, mas não aqueles de maior significado humano. Além disso, sobram esperanças e desejos, intuições e especulações. Não há nada de retrógrado no fato do embrião humano ser limitado a ponto de não crescer asas, ou que seu sistema visual não funcione como o de um inseto, ou que nos falta o 'instinto de lar' dos pombos. Os mesmos fatores que limitam o desenvolvimento do organismo também capacitam-no para atingir uma estrutura rica, complexa e altamente articulada. Basicamente, fatores, comuns a todos, que habilitam capacidades notáveis. Um organismo desprovido dessa estrutura intrínseca e determinante - que, claro, terá um desenvolvimento radicalmente limitado - seria algum tipo de criatura amebóide, lamentável (mesmo se pudesse sobreviver). A área e os limites do desenvolvimento estão sistematicamente catalogadas. Pegue, por exemplo, a linguagem. Uma das poucas capacidades específicas humanas que se conhece bastante. Nós temos razões muito fortes pra acreditar que todas as línguas humanas são muito parecidas; um cientista marciano nos observando concluiria que há apenas uma linguagem, com pequenas variações. O motivo é que o aspecto da natureza humana, que possibilita a consolidação de uma linguagem, permite opções bastante restritas. Isso é limitação? Claro. Isso é liberação? Claro, também. São essas restrições que possibilitam um rico e intrincado sistema de expressão do pensamento, se desenvolver de maneiras parecidas; baseadas em experiências rudimentares, dispersas e variadas. E sobre o problema das diferenças biologicamente determinadas entre as pessoas? Que existem, não há dúvida; e é um motivo de alegria, não de medo ou lamentação. A vida entre clones não seria adequada, e, uma pessoa equilibrada irá apenas se alegrar com o fato de outras possuírem habilidades exclusivas. Isso deveria ser básico. O que geralmente as pessoas acreditam em relação à raça é realmente muito estranho, para mim. A natureza humana, o que quer que seja isso, favorece o desenvolvimento de formas de vida anarquista? Desfavorece? Nós não sabemos o suficiente para responder nem uma, nem outra. Essas são questões para a experimentação e a descoberta, não discursos vazios. FUTURO RBR: Antes de terminar, eu queria lhe perguntar resumidamente sobre alguns fatos que estão ocorrendo na esquerda. Eu não sei se é assim nos EUA, mas aqui, com a queda da URSS, teve início um certa desmoralização da esquerda. Não que as pessoas fossem amáveis patrocinadoras do que houve na URSS, mas, há um sentimento generalizado de que a queda da URSS arrastou também o ideal socialista. Você tem topado com esse tipo de desmoralização? Qual a sua reação? CHOMSKY: Minha reação ao fim da tirania soviética foi parecida com o que senti com a destruição de Hitler e Mussolini. Em todo caso, é uma vitória do espírito humano. Isso deveria ser especialmente bem-vindo para os socialistas, já que um grande inimigo do socialismo finalmente caiu. Como você, eu fiquei intrigado em ver como as pessoas ligadas à esquerda - inclusive aquelas que se consideram anti-Stalin/Lenin - foram desmoralizadas com o colapso da tirania. O que isso revela é que elas estavam mais profundamente associados ao Leninismo do que imaginavam. Há, contudo, outros motivos de preocupação em relação ao fim desse sistema tirânico e brutal, que era tão 'socialista' quanto 'democrático' (lembre-se que Ele dizia ser os dois; a última característica foi ridicularizada no Ocidente, enquanto que a primeira foi avidamente engolida, como se fosse um defeito do socialismo - um dos muitos exemplos do serviço que os intelectuais ocidentais têm prestado ao poder). Uma desses motivos tem a ver com a natureza da guerra fria. Na minha opinião, ela foi, em grande parte, um caso específico do 'conflito Norte-Sul', usando o eufemismo corrente. O leste europeu tem sido o verdadeiro 'terceiro-mundo', e a Guerra Fria a partir de 1917 não tem a menor semelhança com as tentativas de outras partes do 'terceiro-mundo' seguirem caminho próprio, embora nesses casos, diferenças de proporção deram ao conflito vida própria. Por essa razão, foi apenas lógico aguardar o leste europeu retornar devidamente à condição anterior; podia-se esperar que certas partes do leste, como a República Tcheca ou a Polônia Oriental, fossem restituídas, enquanto outras voltam à função tradicional; a ex-Nomenklatura se tornando a elite padrão do terceiro-mundo (com a aprovação da corporação de estados ocidentais, que geralmente prefere isso à alternativas). Essa não é uma boa perspectiva e ela tem levado à imenso sofrimento. Outro motivo de preocupação tem a ver com a questão do retrocesso e do não-alinhamento. Grotesco como o império soviético foi, sua existência oferecia certo espaço para o não-alinhamento, e por razões puramente cínicas, ele as vezes fornecia assistência às vítimas do ataque ocidental. Essas alternativas não existem mais, e o sul está sofrendo as consequências. Um terceiro motivo tem a ver com o que a imprensa empresarial chama de 'os trabalhadores ocidentais mimados' e seus 'luxuosos estilos de vida'. Com grande parte da Europa Oriental retornando ao isolamento, proprietários e empresários têm novas e poderosas armas contra a classe trabalhadora e os pobres em geral. A General Motors e a Volkswagen podem transferir a produção não apenas para o México e Brasil (ou no mínimo ameaçar, o que no geral é a mesma coisa), mas também para a Polônia e Hungria, aonde podem encontrar mão de obra adequada por uma fração do custo. Eles estão radiantes com isso, o que é compreensível, dadas as condições. Nós podemos aprender muito sobre o que foi a Guerra Fria (ou qualquer outro conflito) olhando quem está feliz e quem está infeliz ao seu término. Por esse critério, os vitoriosos da Guerra Fria incluem as elites ocidentais e a ex-Nomenklatura, agora ricos num ponto além de seus sonhos mais selvagens, e os perdedores incluem grande parte do população do leste junto com os trabalhadores e os pobres do oeste, tanto quanto os setores populares do sul que tem procurado um caminho independente. Idéias desse tipo tendem a causar histeria entre intelectuais ocidentais, quando eles sequer entendem, o que é raro. Isso é fácil de demonstrar. É também compreensível. As observações são justas, e subvertem o poder e o privilégio; logo, histeria. No geral, as reações de uma pessoa honesta ao final da Guerra Fria serão mais complexas do que simplesmente curtir o colapso de uma tirania brutal, e as reações que prevalecem encobrem hipocrisia extrema, na minha opinião. CAPITALISMO RBR: Em muitos sentidos, a esquerda hoje se encontra novamente ao seu ponto de origem no último século. É desse modo que ela encara um tipo de capitalismo que é reinante. Hoje parece haver enorme consenso, maior que em qualquer época da história, de que o capitalismo é a única maneira válida de organização econômica, isso apesar do fato do bem-estar não ser extenso como o fenômeno. Nesse cenário, alguém poderia argumentar que a esquerda é insegura na questão de como avançar. Como você encara a época atual? É uma questão de 'volta as origens'? O esforço deveria ser no sentido de buscar a tradição libertária do socialismo e enfatizar os ideais democráticos? CHOMSKY: Isso é, quase sempre, propaganda, na minha opinião. O que é chamado 'capitalismo', basicamente, é um sistema de mercantilismo corporativo, com enormes e abundantes tiranias privadas irracionais exercendo vasto controle sobre a economia, política, vida social e cultural; operando em íntima associação com países poderosos que intervêm maciçamente tanto na economia interna como internacional. Infelizmente, isso é verdade em relação aos EUA, contrariando a ilusão. Os ricos e privilegiados não estão mais com a vontade de encarar a disciplina do mercado como no passado, embora considerem isso adequado para a população em geral. Citando só alguns exemplos: a administração Reagan, aquela que tirou enorme proveito da retórica do livre-mercado, foi também a mais protecionista da história norte-americana do pós-guerra - hoje, superam todas os outros países juntos. Newt Gingrich, quem guia a atual 'cruzada', representa uma região riquíssima. Recebe mais subsídios federais do que qualquer região suburbana no país, além do próprio sistema federal. Os 'conservadores' que estão pedindo o fim da merenda para crianças necessitadas também estão pedindo um aumento de verbas para o Pentágono, as quais foram estabelecidas no final de 1940 e ainda são as mesmos porque, como a imprensa empresarial foi gentil o bastante para nos dizer, a indústria de tecnologia de ponta não pode sobreviver numa 'economia pura, competitiva, não-subsidiada e livre', e o governo deve ser seu 'benfeitor'. Sem o 'benfeitor', os eleitores de Gingrich seriam trabalhadores pobres (se tivessem sorte), não haveria computadores, eletrônicos em geral, indústria aérea, metalurgia, automação, etc. Anarquistas, de todos os povos, não deveriam se deixar levar por essas fraudes clássicas. Mais do que nunca, as idéias libertárias socialistas são relevantes, e a população está aberta a elas. Apesar da gigantesca corporação de propaganda para as massas, fora dos círculos instruídos, o povo ainda mantém muitas das suas posições tradicionais. Nos EUA, por exemplo, mais de 80% da população vê o sistema econômico como 'injusto por natureza' e o sistema político como uma fraude, que serve 'interesses específicos', não ao povo. A maioria absoluta pensa que os trabalhadores têm muito pouca voz ativa nos assuntos públicos (o mesmo na Inglaterra), que o governo tem a responsabilidade de dar assistência às pessoas necessitadas, que investimentos em educação e saúde deveriam ter prioridade em relação à cortes no orçamento público, que as atuais propostas republicanas correndo pelo congresso beneficiam os ricos e lesam o povo, e por aí vai. Intelectuais podem contar outra história, mas não é muito difícil encontrar os fatos. RBR: Num ponto, as idéias anarquistas tem sido justificadas pelo colapso da União Soviética - as profecias de Bakunin têm-se verificado corretas. Você pensa que os anarquistas devem se encorajar com essa situação, com a coerência da análise de Bakunin? Os anarquistas deveriam encarar o futuro com maior segurança em suas idéias e história? CHOMSKY: Eu acho, no mínimo espero, que a resposta está implícita na questão. Eu creio que a era atual pressagia algo de ameaçador, e traz grande expectativa. O que acontecerá depende do que fazemos com as oportunidades. RBR: Por último, Noam, um outro tipo de questão. Nós temos um pouco de Guinness separado para você aqui. Quando você virá beber? CHOMSKY: Mantenha o Guinnes pronto. Acho que não vai demorar muito. Eu estaria aí amanhã, se pudesse. Nós (minha esposa me acompanhou, coisa rara nessas constantes viagens) tivemos momentos maravilhosos na Irlanda, e adoraríamos voltar. Por que não voltamos? Não te incomodarei com os detalhes sórdidos, mas a necessidade é imensa e cresce cada vez mais - um reflexo das situações que tenho tentado descrever. (Relapsa tradução de Romeu Musseb) Categoria:Entrevistas com Noam Chomsky